


Damn it Takumi

by Prince_Mitchala



Series: FE Fates drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU??????, Confessions, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, everyone is happy au, it's super short tho AAAA, not a crack fic from me????!!!! wow, past Takumi/Oboro - Freeform, yes that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Mitchala/pseuds/Prince_Mitchala
Summary: Oboro and Ryouma talk at night about things.





	Damn it Takumi

Five months had gone by after the war, Oboro didn’t expect the ending to be along the lines of what had happened. If you had asked her, before this all happened “What would be the best way for the war to end?” she would reply with something among the lines of every single Nohrian dead on the ground and probably something she thought to be subtle (but really not) about her and Takumi being together, with quite possibly a child on the way. 

What actually happened was Nohr and Hoshido in a peace treaty and now married to her old crush’s older brother.

It was a peaceful night at castle Shirasagi, the sunset has cased the sky in charming colours like someone had painted it in with glowing ambers and copper hues. Soft pink coming off around the edges of the bright reds, fading into a dark but comforting blues.

“You don’t have to stay up late for me.” a soft voice came from behind. Worn hands laid upon Oboro’s shoulders, leaning against Ryouma’s back she give a loose sigh.

“How was the meeting?” Traders were hard to deal with, after the treaty. They weren't keen on trading with Nohr, and trying to convince them other wise was becoming a pain to deal with. Ryouma was trying to help to get deals for Nohr due to Hoshidos’ pleasant past with them, but now traders were starting to be hard on the people of Hoshido. “ You look drained.” A hum of approval came from the weary king. “Let’s rest, you need to have a good sleep. It would be best to think it over in the morning, no?”

“Yes, it would but I want to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“Can we talk for a bit?”

She wasn’t expecting that, although she wouldn’t mind humoring him.” So what do you want to talk about?” Leading him to sit on the floor beside her. She lifted the tray from the spot to her right away from her, giving her tired husband a place to lay down.

“What is one of the most embarrassing things you ever done” Taken aback by his question, she started to turn scarlet. Her crush on Takumi was one of the most embarrassing she ever done, but was it ok to tell your husband, whom you love very much, that you used to be “in love” with his younger brother for the longest time?

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. Which, given how their marriage has been going, would be lots of jokes till the end of time about it.

“For the longest time I had a crush on Takumi”

“Did you? Love, everyone knew that”

She stilled, shoulders hunched. Just to find out that he already knew. This was horrible, by the gods what was she going to do. You can’t just move past that! Oh no oh no oh n-

Soft laughter came from her side. Then overly loud laughter. 

Oboro couldn’t believe it. Ryouma was laughing at it. The fact she had a crush on his younger brother. It was just so surreal to her.

He really wasn’t going to stop was he. On and on, like the world’s funniest joke had been told. 

“And?” she huffed “ It’s not like you haven’t had a crush once in your life.” She rebutted, knowing it was a weak response. She puffed her chest and crossed her arms over, trying to look smug. 

Ryouma stopped, he wasn’t laughing anymore. He looked pale as a sheet and his eyes were looking down at a patch of grass which all of a sudden became the most interesting thing in the world.

Oboro couldn’t stop grinning, Reaching over to topple him to the ground. He lost his balance and became trapped underneath her.

“So” A wicked smirk on her face. “Who was your first crush?”

**Author's Note:**

> This a work I made almost a year ago but I delt it sob.  
> SO this is a repost with some edits to make it better. I love uploading fanfics at school when I should be doing German, I do it all the time.


End file.
